Changing Tides
by PhoenixBlaze5
Summary: This is something I wrote for a friend. I'm not good a summaries but it's mainly about Denmark adopting Iceland after some drama and Lukas showing up later...yeah...


"Stop! No! Let me go! I don't want to leave!" The screams that broke through the house usually woke me up at least once every few months, though it's gotten better from the nightly ones that use to plague the house.

Shuffling out of bed, I hurried to the young boy's room down the hall. Opening the detailed wooden door, I was greeted to the sight of a snow white haired ten year old, thrashing about in him comfy bed. Sheets were thrown around carelessly along with pillows and the few stuffed animals he kept. I sat down beside him, trying my best not to get hit by the flying limbs, and gathered him in my arms to calm him down. "Shhh. Emil, it's okay." I whispered in a calm tone, doing my best not to scare him awake. Rocking him gently, he began to calm down and his body came to a rest. Before I decided to try and go back to my room and get a few more hours of sleep, I tucked Emil back under his covered.

Emil wouldn't remember the incident in the morning, blocking it out much like he's done with his life before he came to live with me. The thought of that is a bit disturbing; seeing as the social worker that brought him to me before told me he was really close to his older brother. His brother had taken care of him like a parent for a few years before he ended up losing custody over him, even the social worker wouldn't go in to full detail about it. An upside is that it made the relationship between Emil and I a lot easier to form and grow. He thinks of my as a father now, he does know that I adopted him but he never seemed to want to know about before me. Never have I got questions of his real parents, where he lived before, or even his brother. The only thing that shows me that part of him still remembers slightly, are the night terrors he still has after six years.

From what I heard, his brother did everything in his power to get Emil back, but it was all in vain. I met him once at one of the meeting dealing with the situation. He was a lean male, maybe seventeen at the time, platinum blond hair that was held back by bobby pins. The whole time during the meeting he glared at me with dull violet-blue eyes, to which I don't blame him, but I do wish that he would have understood that he couldn't take care of Emil both legally and financially.

After shuffling back to my bed, I was able to collapse on it before my cat decided that he thought I looked like a more comfortable sleeping spot than my bed. "Come on Heimdallur. I'm tired and don't feel up for this right now." In response, he stayed in his place and began to purr. Heaving out a sigh, a small smile still spread cross my face as I ignored him and drifted off to sleep.

It didn't last long, due to Emil waking me up a few hours later in excitement. "Dad!" He exclaimed as he shook me. "You said you would take me to see some of the ships come in today." Emil's grip never left the back of my shirt. Heimdallur had join in and was patting at my messy hair, meowing loudly. "See even Heimdallur wants you to get up. Hurry!"

Rolling over, I heaved my body up in to a sitting position. "Alright, alright. You both win. Now go get dressed and feed your accomplice while I get dressed and feed you." I ruffled his hair, gaining a grunt of disapproval before he ran of with the cat hot on his heels. I got up and dug through my dresser, looking for something I could wear. This reminded me of the laundry, both Emil's and mine, that I still needed to do sometime today. Finding what I was looking for, a red button up shirt with a white under shirt and a pair of black jeans. I slipped some socks on before I headed to the kitchen. Emil sat at the table dressed in a baggy black shirt and white pants, swinging his legs back and forth. Heimdallur was busy stuffing his face at the counter. "White pants?" I asked, knowing that he wasn't a big fan of the color for pants but would wear it for special occasions.

"Yeah, it's Constitution Day." He said refusing to turn his gaze to me. "How come we don't have big celebrations for it like in Norway?" He finally asked.

My body stiffened. "It's just how it is. Have you been looking in to Norwegian culture for any reason?" I asked, trying not to sound defensive.

Emil shook his head as he messed with his finger nails. "I was just curious and one of my friends said she was going to Norway to celebrate it in May." I watched as a light blush ran along his cheeks, reaching his ears. "Plus I think it would be fun to be able to do something like that, especially since it's also Father's Day." He muttered under his breath.

Right that was also today. I guess I'll call my father later today and see how he's been. Chuckling a bit, I sat down across from him. "That's why we're going to Frederikshavn Harbour, remember? So you and I can spend some time together and since most of the shops are closed at twelve I won't have to work tonight." Even with the nod he gave me, I could tell he was still bummed out. "Hey, Berwald should be at the docks today." I stated causing Emil's eyes to shoot up to me. "Maybe he'll let us ride back to Sweden so we can spend the Swedish flag day there." I remarked as I got up. "What do you say to that?" I asked as I got out some corn flakes and bread before also getting out the milk and cheese.

Emil pondered it a bit. "Okay. Do you think he'll actually let us?" He asked sounding hopeful and I placed everything down and started some coffee.

"I don't see why he wouldn't. I mean we are learning about his culture." I couldn't help the mocking tone that found it's way in to the last sentence. Emil laughed and went to grab a bowl and spoon.

I always enjoyed being able to sit and eat with Emil. Some nights I had to stay late and stock some of the crates that came in during the day, leaving Emil to hang around my neighbor's house, a cute blonde woman from Belgium and her brother whenever he was in town. Belle loved having him around and filled him up with waffles to the point of almost exploding, not that Emil would complain.

After finishing breakfast, we put on our shoes and I rushed us out the door, making sure to keep an eye on the time so we wouldn't miss Berwald. The dock wasn't too busy today, so I was able to find his ship easily and Emil took off running. "Hey, wait up!" I called to the ten year-old as I hurried after us. I was able to catch up to him when he stopped a few meters away from the start of the dock. "What's wrong? Afraid I'd beat you?" I asked jokingly before he frantically shook his head.

"There's someone with Berwald." He whispered as if they'd be able to hear him.

I ruffled his hair. "So? It's probably just someone doing business with him, like one of the shop owners. No reason to be shy." I remarked.

Emil pushed my hand away roughly. "No." He grimaced. "I've never seen him around before." He stated, pointing to a man with his back to us talking to Berwald. Berwald seemed to be directing him about something, due to the gestures he was making towards the crates o the boats and space on the dock.

I laughed and started walking towards the men. "Don't worry, he's probably someone Berwald hired to help him." I gestured for Emil to follow. "Now, come on. It's rude to just stare at them." Emil was never good with new people, but he has gotten better since he's lived with me. He ran up behind me and grabbed the back of my shirt for comfort.

As we got closer, my previous hypothesis was confirmed when I was able to catch bits of the conversation. "…rest by the others, and make sure they're not blocking the walk way." His thick Swedish accent showed, even when he was speaking Danish, more so with English.

"Hey Berwald!" I announced our presence loudly, causing everyone to jump, even Emil who was trying not to totally hade behind me.

Berwald grunted. "You're always loud." He muttered in Swedish. "This is Mathias." He remarked to his worker, who ended up pivoting around so fast I thought he might end up on the ground. "He's…" The shorter man cut off the Swede.

"I know who he is." His voice was cold as we locked eyes, his glare draggers at me. My body froze and out of instinct, I grabbed a hold of Emil. No matter if it were an actual dangerous situation or just a scary movie, I always wanted to make sure Emil was alright. This gesture scared the young boy as well, and he didn't care how old he really was, he hid behind my like when he was five.

I got myself together before putting a smile on my face. "Lukas! Funny seeing you here. What brings you around?" I asked shifting my body to try and fully hide his brother from him.

His gaze left from drilling holes in me, to focusing on Emil peeking out. "Hej, Emil." A smile graced his face. "Have you been well? Doing good in school? Making friends?" He asked almost frantically, as if his life counted on it.

"Dad?" He asked, tugging on my shirt, asking me if we could leave in a sort of secret way.

Lukas looked at Emil shocked. "Dad?" He repeated. "He calls you that?" His cold tone was back as was his stony gaze on me. "What have you been telling him?!" He shouted causing Emil and I too jump.

Sensing that Lukas and I needed to talk, Berwald ushered Emil over. He actually ended up having to pry him off my shirt and promise to show him around the boat, even tough he had been on it many times before.

When they were out of ear shot, I turned my full attention to Lukas. "Look, I know…" Was all I was able to get out before I was interrupted.

"Don't." He spat at me. "How dare you teach him that you are his father!" Lukas began to shake. "He doesn't even remember me and everything I did for him! All I had to do to keep him until you got involved!" His volume started to escalate. He was so much different from the few times I saw him in the courtrooms.

Before he could continue on his tangent, I stopped him. "I didn't tell him to call me that, and I didn't lie to him. He knows he's adopted, but never has he asked me about his family or even life before." I explained through gritted teeth, so that I wouldn't raise my own voice and alert Emil. "If he had, against the social worker's advise I might add, I would have told him, but as far as I've noticed and he's told me, he's happy. I didn't "get involved" until I noticed that my ex co-worker was not going to let you keep him and he would have no one to look after him like he would need." At this point I had gotten in his face, not being detruded by his dull eyes.

I could understand Lukas' anger. Before I decided to leave, I worked as a lawyer. When I had first got a real place that would let me practice, Lukas' parents had hired me to help them with a case that another family member was having over seas. They wanted to get another opinion on the matter and thought that a fresh, young mind would help. They had told me about their family and a business plan his mother had for a sewing shop she wanted to open. They ended up always coming to me when ever they need legal advise and even spread my name to some people they knew. When I heard of their sudden death after a plane crash, I was in shock and wondered what would happen to their kids. That was until Elizabeta had come to me to tell me about the court case a few years later dealing with Lukas and his brother. She kept me informed of it until she finally told me there was no way he would win, and at that point I felt it was the least I could do for the people who started my career to look after their youngest. Lukas did not see it that way. Recognizing my name, he fought as hard as he could and did everything he could to keep Emil. After seeing the heart wrenching display throughout the rest of the process, I decided to quit and move back to my home country and raise Emil.

I reached out to put a hand on Lukas' shoulder only to have it shrugged off aggressively. "Please." His eyes fell to the ground. "I' can take care of him now. Let me have my brother back." The Norwegian's voice sounded almost as if he were about to crumble right there. "If you ever respected my parents you would let me have him back. They wouldn't have wanted us to be apart like this."

I did feel sorry for him, but there was no way I could do that, personally or even legally. I had grown to love Emil like he were my actual son, and this could affect him in a devastating way. He might think I was abandoning him to a compete stranger who did know what kind of kid he'd become. Emil could be sensitive and had trouble getting close to people. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt him. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Lukas looked like he was about to explode at me until I continued. "Before you say anything, I would like you remember the law is on my side and I use to be a lawyer. Now, I'm not going to keep you away from him, but you need to understand." I paused, looking toward the boat to make sure Berwald still had Emil. "This whole thing is going to be hard on everyone, but I want to you to get to know him again and be apart of his life." Lukas looked as if he were calming down. "You and Berwald are headed out later tonight correct?" He nodded. "Maybe, if Berwald doesn't mind waiting till tomorrow, you and him could stay at my place."

His face seemed to relax and he let out a sigh. "I'll talk to him." He was defeated and he knew it, but there was some grateful aura around him. "Can you tell him about me before we come over?" Lukas asked looking up at me with pleading eye.

"Of course." I breathed out as he headed on the boat to start his work. Emil ran from Berwald's side and wrapped his arms around me so he could hide his face.

"Dad? Who was that?" He asked glancing up at me with is big violet eyes.

I ran a hand soothingly through his hair. "Come on Emil. We have some things to talk about." I answered calmly, leading him back to the house.

* * *

**_A/N: I wrote this for a friend. I hope they like it when they get a chance to read it!_**


End file.
